The brightest witch of her age
by thevikingghoul
Summary: Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of her age, finds herself attracted to a certain female Death Eater. The attraction is mutual, but will they accept their feelings for each other? The next chapter will be delayed.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone. I have written a couple of fanfics, but this is the first one I've ever thought about publishing. I'd like to continue writing this fic, but before I do, I would like to get some feedback on what I have written so far. All reviews will be appreciated. English is not my native language, so there might be a couple of grammatical errors._

 **The brightest with of her age**

Hermione Granger ran towards the girls bathroom with tears in her eyes. They had started again. The dreams. The last couple of nights she had woken up drenched in sweat. She thought the dreams had finally stopped. The dreams about... _Her_.

Hermione washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a mess, and she had dark bags under her eyes. Harry and Ron had noticed of course, but they assumed it was just because of all the homework she had. (Hermione took more classes than anyone else). She didn't want to worry them, so she didn't tell them the real reason... Bellatrix Lestrange. Ever since their encounter in the department of mysteries she couldn't get Bellatrix out of her head. Her faded beauty and full red lips attracted Hermione immediately. And she knew the Death Eater had noticed. "Enough of this, get a hold of yourself", Hermione said to her reflection. I should find a place to study. After returning to the Gryffindor common room (Where the quidditch team held a celebration party), she decided to try the library. A couple of first years had accidentally spilled water on a potions book and Madam Pirce screamed at the top of her lungs. Hermione sighed. "I really require a quiet place to study" she thought to herself. Where can I fi... Of course! The room of requirement!

She entered the room of requirement. It had transformed into a cozy study room that suited her needs. It had desk with a big comfortable chair next to it, a fireplace, a bookshelf, rolls of parchments and feather quills and ink. Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "Finally" She said. A relaxing quiet place where I can study. The hours flew by, and she had finished three papers. She found herself weary and tired and a bed materialized itself in front of her. She quickly packed away her stuff and went to bed.

Hermione could feel the dark haired woman smirk against her neck as she let a moan escape from her throat. She attacked her neck with kisses that left a fire in their wake. Bellatrix let her hands roam Hermiones body. She slid her hands under Hermione's shirt dragging them agonizingly slow towards her breasts. She finally found the way to her nipples and pinched them. Another moan escaped the young witches mouth. "You like that, Muddykins?" Bellatrix said seductively. With a flick of her wand Bellatrix removed Hermione's clothes leaving her in her underwear. Before Hermione could react Bellatrix pushed her on the bed and straddled her. She lowered her face hovering over her younger lower. She gently kissed her lips and leaned over to whisper in her ear: "Are you ready to turn up the heat, love?"

Hermione's eyes snapped open, she felt warm and aroused. This was without a doubt the most intense dream about Bellatrix yet. This continued on until Christmas break and she used the room of requirement nearly every day. Harry and Ron were going to The Burrow for the holidays. She decided to move in to the room of requirement for a little while. She was completely absorbed in her homework when she heard a voice:

"Hello, Muddblood, fancy meeting you here". Hermione turned around slowly, and laid out on her bed with a smirk, was Bellatrix Lestrange.


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all, a big thank you to the people who took the time to review the first chapter. I know that you have been waiting for the second chapter, and I'm sorry that it took so long for me to publish it. Right after I published chapter 1 I got a full time job and I moved in to a new apartment so I've been incredibly busy the past month. I have several ideas for how I will continue the story. However, I'm open for suggestions. :)_

Hermione froze. "This can't be real." She thought to herself. "Yes, Mudbaby, this is real. Aren't you happy to see me?" Bellatrix asked. "N- no. I mean.. I don't know." Hermione replied quietly. She was painfully aware that she was trapped in the room of requirement with a crazy and unpredictable death eater. What did Bellatrix desire in the room of requirement, and what did Bellatrix want with her? "Well, Grangerbaby, I desire no object in the room of requirement. But I have to admit I'm rather curious about you. How is it that a 16 year old mudblood like you is called the brightest witch of her age?" Bellatrix said cooly. Hermione gasped. Before she could respond, Bellatrix spoke again; "I'm an exceptionally skilled legilimens and I have no problem breaking in to your mind." As the older witch spoke, Hermione couldn't help but think about her dreams. How intense they felt, were they the work of the dark haired witch? And the she heard it, Bellatrix voice inside her head:

Y _es, dearie, those dirty little dreams of yours are my work. I saw the way you were looking at me during our meeting in the department of mysteries, and I simply couldn't resist toying with you. It's been a delight to see you squirm. To see the shame and guilt wash over your face. How would itty- bitty- baby Potter and bloodtraitor Weasley react if they found out about your crush on the big bad death eater, hmm?_

"NO, STOP IT." Hermione stumbled backwards. "Please, stop it."

Bellatrix laughed. "Please stop it." she mimicked. Dearie, I've just started our little game. Bellatrix moved closer to Hermione, pinning her against the wall. I have every intention to make your life a living hell. No one outsmarts me and gets away with it. I want to expose you, punish you, make you vulnerable and see how long it takes for me to break you." Hermione whimpered and tried to escape, but the death eater pressed her body even harder against her, pressing her knee between Hermione's thighs. "Oh my, are you really that easily turned on?" Before Hermione could even think of a response Bellatrix quickly bit her neck and started sucking on the tender flesh. Hermione melted. Or at least that's what it felt like she was doing. Every logical thought was replaced by want and desire. Suddenly, the older witch pulled out her wand and mumbled a spell. With a devilish grin she said; Now, you're mine. No matter what you do, your little "lovebite" won't go away. I want everyone to see what a dirty little mudblood you are." And with that the dark haired witch disappeared in a puff of black smoke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the continued support of this story, I really appreciate all the favorites and followers. Please continue to read and rate.**

 **Guest:** **Thank you for your review. The fact that you never would have guessed that english isn't my native language meant a lot to me.**

 **Darkshadow- lord: Thank you so much for your reviews on all the chapters.**

 **Goth Albino Angel: Thank you very much. I'm aware that I make some errors here and there, but I'm doing my best. Do you have any examples? Please PM them to me if you want to and have the time. I would really appreciate it.**

 **LtheWolf: I really like your review. McGonagoll will show up later in the story. And for Hermione's sake, maybe she gets her revenge, and maybe not? You'll just have to wait and see... ;)**

 **Catalina V Black: Devil Within inspired chapter 3. It's a great song.**

 **Dragul: I'm sorry that you feel that the chapters are too short. I still feel kind of insecure about my writing, but I'm gonna try to make them longer. I'm very glad that you like the "torture" parts. They are a blast to write.**

In a state of panic, Hermione ran out of the room of requirement. She accidentally knocked Neville over on the way to the Gryffindor tower, not even bothering to apologize. She sprinted up the stairs to the girls dormitories. What the hell had just happened between her and Bellatrix? Her thoughts immediately went back to the moment where she was pinned to the wall with the dark haired death eater's leg between her thighs. She felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment as a familiar heat settled between her legs. She couldn't stop thinking about how nice it had felt to be so close to her. And how she'd secretly longed for their little encounter to last, to go further even… The door the dormitories slammed slut, snapping Hermione out of her thoughts. "Hey, Mione" said a familiar voice. Ginny Weasly appeared before her. "Do you wanna tell…" Ginny's eyes quickly settled on Hermiones bruised throat, making her quiet for a moment before saying in a teasing voice. "Ohhh, who knew that little Hermione had a bad side? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Uhm.. I-.. There isn't a lucky guy, Ginny." She avoided making eye contact and rushed past her friend before Ginny got a chance to ask more questions.

 _Shit! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIIIIT._ Hermione tried to push the thoughts about Bellatrix away, but to no avail. The dark haired witch sneaked her way into her thoughts no matter what she did. In the distance she heard bells. "Oh no, I'm late for charms class!" She sprinted towards the second floor and made it just in time. She quickly found a seat in the back of the classroom. Usually Hermione enjoyed charms but today she couldn't focus. She let out a yawn. When did she get so tired? Maybe I can rest my eyes for a bit….

Hermione's knees hit the edge of the bed and she fell backwards. Bellatrix crawled on top of her and Hermione could feel her body shiver with anticipation. Without a word Bellatrix started kissing her neck. Soft butterfly kisses made their way down her throat and continued towards her collarbone. Hermione let out a moan of pleasure and surprise. She assumed that Bellatrix would be her usual cruel and sadistic self in bed but she was kind and considerate. The dark haired witch worked on her shirt with skilled fingers. She slowly undid one button at the time while sliding her tongue down Hermione's torso. Her shirt was thrown on the floor and Bellatrix played with the button on her jeans. She lifted her head and looked at Hermione. "Do you wish to take this further? Or do you want me to stop?" Hermione looked back at the death eater baffled by her beauty and by those brown eyes that were dark with lust and desire. "Y- yes please continue" she answered back hoarsely. Shocked by her own voice she frowned. She sounded desperate with lust. She bowed her head in embarrassment. Was she really that obvious? She didn't have the time to think about this long because Bellatrix undid the button on her jeans and pulled the zipper down antagonazingly slow. The sound of the zipper being pulled down sent a shiver through her whole body hitting her core with full force. Her skin was hot, her breath uneven and her heart was about to beat out of her chest. She rolled her hips involuntarily making Bellatrix laugh. It sounded cruel and cold. "In a hurry are you? Oh no, sweetheart. I will not rush this, I will take my time playing our little game. In fact I plan to make you so hot and bothered that you'll be on your knees begging for my touch. Screaming my name waiting for your much needed release." Before Hermione could even react to Bellatrix words, she felt the fingers of the older with trace the top of underwear in a pattern that sent waves of pleasure through her…..

Hermione woke up and sat up with a jolt. The entire class stared at her. The silence was more than she could take. She sprinted out of the classroom leaving her textbooks and friends behind. She could feel the tears stream down her face and Bellatrix bone-chilling laugh echoing through her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Thank you so much for your patience. I'm terribly sorry about the delay.

Kigo Stories: Thank you.

I love feedback, so please continue to read and review.

I also have a GoT story that I would really appreciate if you could r & r.

Bellatrix Lestrange smiled to herself. God, how she loved to hurt that ickle Mudblood. It made her feel powerful and more alive than she had felt in years. To have control of someone in that way was definitely a turn on. It wouldn't take long for her to have the young Gryffindor cub completely in her grasp. To Bellatrix' surprise it had been a welcome change to use a different torture method besides the Cruciatus curse. Usually Bellatrix enjoyed playing with her victims, making them suffer and break them bit by bit. But the Granger girl was… different. She couldn't really explain it, but she felt connected to the younger witch somehow. Something in the pit of her stomach roared, it roared every time she thought about that stupid Gryffindor girl.

Hermione Granger groaned loudly. How could she have been so dumb? She had willingly let the scariest death eater alive inside her mind, let her see most private thoughts and desires. Hermione closed her eyes and thought back to the last dream about her and Bellatrix and tried to laugh the whole situation away. She was being manipulated, she didn't actually desire that deranged woman. Right? Deep down Hermione secretly longed for that sweet, sickening "torture". The seductive tone of her voice when she tormented her made Hermione's toes curl. She thought about all the things she wanted Bellatrix to do to her and she could feel the lust spreading through her like a fire. She couldn't take it anymore, she had to do something about this. The next time Bellatrix attempted to break into her mind she would be prepared to fight back.

The young Gryffindor was sitting in the restricted section with her nose buried in a book when she felt it. _Bellatrix._ This time she was prepared, she would not let down her walls without a fight ever again. She could feel Bellatrix' presence, it was like a poison, numbing her senses making her feel relaxed. Once again she heard that inviting voice beckoning her to open up her mind.

 _That's it, Mudpup. Just relax and let me in. You know you want to. You don't won't the dirty little fantasies to stop, do you? We're only getting started, I still have so much fun in store for you._

"Shut up" Hermione said out loud. Thankfully the restricted section was empty. Channeling the bravery within she decided that she would give the older witch a taste of her own medicine. "You're pathetic. You haven't been able to face me after you gave me that idiotic lovebite, because deep down you wanted it just as much as I did. You're just a delusional death eater that is too scared to face her own feelings.

 _Oooohhhh. Did the big nasty death eater hit a nerve? Do you really think that I, Bellatrix Lestrange, would lust after you? A pathetic, disgusting little Mudblood. I'm taking my time toying with you. I can make our little playtime a bit steamier? What do you say? I know that I left you a hot, panting mess last time. I couldn't have you climax in the middle charms class now could I._

"You can try all you want; I will resist you." Hermione replied coldly. "If all you're going to do is try to break into my head and toy with me for fun, I'll practice occlumency. I am the brightest witch of my age after all. We both know that I'll master it fast. Imagine how sad it will be for you when you can't enter my head anymore, that sounds frustrating doesn't it?" Hermione smirked to herself.

 _Listen here, Muddy. So far your little "dreams" have been pleasant, but I assure you that I can make them horrific. I can hurt you in ways you can't even understand. Is that what you want? To be tortured by images that will be burned into your mind forever?_

"Lies." Hermione replied quietly. "I'm not scared of you or your little mind games anymore.

 _Well, well, you have that Gryffindor courage. I'll give you that. Don't say that I didn't warn you or give you a choice. Until tonight Mudpup._

Hermione scoffed. Well done, Granger. You fought back. She thought to herself. It was only with a slight sense of worry that she went to bed that night. "She won't get to you." Hermione mumbled before falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! So the next chapter is up. There are moments where the characters behave OC, but it will be explained later. I'm amazed and thankful for all of the follows and favorites.**

 **Guest: If this isn't your cup of tea that's totally all right.**

 **Kigo stories: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Lthewolf: Thank you for your review. I think you'll like where this fic might be headed in later chapters.**

 _Ow, my head._ Hermione blinked slowly. The back of her head was throbbing with pain. When she opened her eyes it was pitch black. She quickly realized that wherever she was, it was definitely not the Gryffindor tower. She tried to move, and to her horror she found herself chained to something. _Oh my god, what the HELL is going on! And where am I._ A sudden rush of panic hit her. Did anyone know that she was gone at all? "Hello? Is anyone out there? Please help me!"

"Please help me." Mocked a familiar voice. "Good evening Muddy." Bellatrix said in a casual tone. The older witched slowly approached the younger girl, making sure that the mudblood heard every step she took. She sat down next to the girl and mumbled: "Lumos!". The girl looked absolutely horrified, like a deer in headlights. "My, my, my. Mudblood, whatever are you doing here?" She heard the girl whimper in fear. "What's the matter, death eater got your tongue?" She grabbed Hermione's hair and yanked hard. "When I ask you a question, it would be wise of you to answer." She sneered. "I- I don't know. Honestly I don't." Hermione replied. "Well, then I'll fill you in. Or perhaps you'd like to see for yourself?" With a flick of Bellatrix' wand the room was illuminated. Hermione let out a small scream. The room looked like an operating room. She found that she was not chained to a wall, but a chair that looked like it belonged in a dentist's office. Next to the chair there was a table full of surgical instruments. She started to shake uncontrollably. "Do you like it?" Bellatrix asked cheerfully. She drank in Hermione's fear. "Wh- what are you going to do to me?" Hermione asked in a small voice. "We'll have some fun. Bellatrix replied with a dangerous grin. "Now, Grangerbaby, let's play."

Hermione woke up screaming. She was covered in sweat. She crawled towards the edge of the bed and puked her guts out. Deep down she knew that it was just a nightmare, but her body was still throbbing with pain and fear. Without warning Bellatrix voice filled her head.

 _What's the matter, Mudblood? You didn't like playing with big bad Bellatrix? Merlin's beard, your screams were so satisfying. It was so much fun to hurt you, to scar your skin and feel your body tremble with fear while anticipating my next move._

"Shut up, you bitch." Hermione replied with ice cold anger in her voice. "Stop being such a coward and come meet me face to face."

 _You've got courage, I'll give you that ickle Mudpup. Come meet me in the room of requirement at midnight. And come alone._

Hermione knew that it would be stupid, not to mention dangerous. But she didn't care anymore. The fact that Bellatrix had gotten under her skin this easily made her blood boil with anger. "That bitch" she exclaimed. The day went by in a blur. During lunchtime she sneaked into the boys' dormitories and "borrowed" Harry's invisibility cloak. Feeling guilty, she left him a note saying that she would explain everything later. 11.30 that night she snuck out of the Gryffindor tower and headed towards the room of requirement. She took a deep breath and opened the door. The room was empty, or so it seemed. She moved as quietly as she could, looking nervously around for Bellatrix. After a couple of minutes, the door was opened by the death eater. Hermione felt enraged by the sight of the dark haired woman and before she could think she pointed her wand at Bellatrix and whispered: "petrificus totalis". Bellatrix froze and fell down to the ground. Hermione could feel the anger radiating off of her. She pulled off the invisibility cloak and spoke to the older witch with a cold voice; "It's scary, isn't it? Losing control? Now, I'll unfreeze your head. I would advise you to stay calm though." Bellatrix snarled at her. "You filthy Mudblood. Release me!"

"No". Hermione replied. "I want you to suffer for what you did to me." A shit eating grin spread across Bellatrix' face. "Tell me, does the little Gryffindor cub have claws after all? Come on, Mudpup, let your inner lion come out to play." Hermione didn't bother with a response. She just looked a Bellatrix with disgust and curiosity. She could do anything to her, really. She was in control for once and it felt good. Really good. Her imagination went awry. Some very dark images flew through her mind, sending shivers down her spine. The darkness was so _seductive._ Bellatrix spoke once more, but not in the usual threating way. Her voice was soft and alluring. "Unfreeze the rest of my body, and I'll make it worth your while. I promise that I won't hurt you. In fact, I will remove that little "lovebite" of yours." Hermione undid the spell and Bellatrix kept her promise and removed the hickey. Their eyes met and Hermione could see something different in those dark eyes. Was it desire? Bellatrix got up from the floor walked slowly towards the younger witch. She pushed Hermione back against the wall. Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. Her breath hitched as Bellatrix whispered in her ear; "Well, kitten, where is that suffering you were going to put me through?" Hermione couldn't speak, she was busy focusing on the heat that was spreading through her like a fire. She was painfully aware of Bellatrix' hips digging into her own, the smell of her hair and how beautifully pale her skin was. "Look at me." The older witch said. The younger witch did as she was told. She found it even harder to push away the thoughts about ripping the older witches clothes off and kiss her all over when Bellatrix looked at her like that. Like a predatory animal looks at its pray. Ready to attack and devour her the second she let her guard down. "Please" Hermione whispered in a mix of defeat and desperation. Bellatrix traced her jawline with a pale finger, and said quietly; "if you trust me, close your eyes." She did, anticipating something horrible, but she let out a moan of relief and pleasure when she felt Bellatrix lips on her own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again! I hope you like this chapter and where the story is going. Please continue to review. I'm open to suggestions about the story. :)**

Hermione couldn't believe what was happening. She instinctively wrapped her arms around Bellatrix' waist pulling the older witch even closer. Realizing that she was in desperate need of oxygen, Hermione broke the kiss. Bellatrix waved her wand causing the lights in the room to dim. She waved it again and candles materialized out of thin air. The young Gryffindor nervously started fiddling with her sweater, not knowing quite what to do. Bellatrix sneaked her arm around the younger witch's waist pulling her close once more. Bellatrix led Hermione to the bed and positioned herself carefully on the younger girl's lap. "You're so quiet little one, are you nervous?" Bellatrix asked casually. "I- um. Well, yes." Hermione admitted. "I've never, I mean. I- I just." Bellatrix placed a finger on Hermione's lips. "Listen, I might be a death eater and enjoy torturing you, but I would never force you to do this against your will, little Lion." Not only was she nervous and quite frankly a little scared about what was most likely going to happen, but Bellatrix Lestrange being nice and considerate? That scared her even more. This wasn't like Bellatrix at all, (Hermione definitely preferred the considerate and kind one). "You do remember that I can easily read your mind?" Bellatrix said dryly. "If me being nice and considerate is a turn off for you I can change. I can tie you to the bed and leave you, I could torture you, I could bite you, cut you and drink your blood. It's up to you really."

Hermione whimpered in fear. "No." She whispered. Her fear quickly turned into lust as Bellatrix slowly licked her neck. "Tell me, Granger, what do you want me to do?" The older witch asked in voice that made the younger witch tremble with desire. Hermione grabbed Bellatrix and pulled her closer. Bellatrix' face crept closer and closer until she was surrounded by black curls.

Hermione woke up the next day in the large bed in the room of requirement. It was just a dream, right? Nothing had happened between her Bellatrix. Or so she thought until she turned around and discovered Bellatrix sleeping heavily next to her. "Oh God." She sneaked out of the bed and got dressed. She quietly tried to sneak away when Bellatrix spoke. "Going somewhere, Mudblood? You don't strike me as a girl that shags someone and just leaves the morning after." She didn't reply. She drew her wand instead and pointed it towards Bellatrix. "What did you do to me?" Hermione asked in a shaky voice. "What kind of spell did you use to lure me into bed with you?" Bellatrix laughed. "Oh, Muddy, Muddy, Muddy. Do you really think that I would use a spell to get to you? No, all it took for me to get into your pants was to be understanding and considerate. You are really easy to fool aren't you?"

"LEVICORPUS!" Hermione yelled. Bellatrix let out a little "Oh" before she was hoisted into the air by her ankles. "You bitch." Bellatrix screamed. "I think I should leave you up there. Or stun you and let you lie her naked and defenseless. What do you think?" Hermione spat. She was done playing games with this deranged woman. "Oh my, did I hurt your feelings ickle one." Bellatrix said in a false baby voice. "Shut the hell up!" Hermione sent a hex towards the older witch that broke her nose causing it to bleed. Bellatrix just laughed, ignoring the fact that her nose was broken and bleeding and that she was hanging by her ankles completely naked. "That's it Mudblood. Let your inner Lion come out to play. It feels good doesn't it? To give in to anger, to cause pain. Give in to your dark and twisted temptations. I know you have them. I've seen your darkest desires. I know you want pain and darkness; I can give it to you. I can make you scream, make you bleed. Let me give you what you want. There is nothing wrong with mixing pleasure and pain, you know. Imagine repeating last night with a little pain mixed in. I think you would enjoy it." Hermione lowered her head. Images from last night flooded her memory. How could she have been so stupid. Deep down she knew what Bellatrix was and she had willingly let her guard down. Let Bellatrix undress her and kiss her. The thought of it made her sick. "Oh. Oh, right there. Please, don't stop." Bellatrix had the audacity to mimic Hermione's most intimate moment causing the young Gryffindor to snap. She broke the spell causing Bellatrix to slam down onto the bed head first. Before the older witch could move Hermione had already cast a new spell. Tiny ropes appeared out of nowhere and tied Bellatrix to the bed leaving her defenseless Hermione was shaking with sickening hot anger. "You want pain? I'll give you pain." She said coldly. "Diffindo." A small cut made its way down Bellatrix's check. A few drops of blood ran down her face. She repeated the spell again and again cutting Bellatrix's body over and over. The older witch did not scream. She just smiled covered in her own blood. Hermione took a step back and looked at the woman before her. "Oh God, what did I just do?" The anger had disappeared and was replaced with remorse and fear. "I'm so, sorry." She whispered. Bellatrix just cackled. This caused Hermione to panic. She ran as fast as she could not looking back. She was certain that the image of a naked, blood covered Bellatrix Lestrange was burned into her mind forever. Every time she closed her eyes she saw that manic sadistic face staring back at her.


End file.
